Because the night
by 0da
Summary: This is the story of Lily Evans, James Potter and the rest of the Mauraders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone! So, this is my first HP fanfic.. While reading the last book, the story of Lily, James and the Mauraders found a soft spot in my heart. It's such a tragic story, and I do wish that Rowling decides to write a book, telling us the true story of Lily Evans, James Potter and the Mauraders. I think their story might as well be just as fascinating and exceptioall as the HP series. Does anyone know if she has decided writing such a book? If anyone knows, please tell me. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry for spelling mistakes, bad fragments, and such.. I'm Norwegian, so some of my sentences may seem a little weird, it's because I haven't gotten into my 'English' modus at the point :) And I have a tendency to be so caught up in my story, that I sometimes start to write Norwegian words among the English! I ecspesially mix up 'and' with 'og' which means the same! I hope you enjoy my story, 'cause I've really enjoyed writing it. **

**I have also taken the liberty in mixing together Rowlings' stuff and my own, so don't get furious if things aren't the way they are in the book. The whole story is set in Lily's POV, but I can't guarantee it will stay that way throught the entire thing. We'll just wait and see! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When the sight of Hogwarts school of Witchcrafts and Wizardry met Lily Evans eyes, her lips formed a wide smile. Memories of her past five years on Hogwarts were flowing by, making a urge to laugh and cry. So many good and bad things had happened to her at this school, mostly good. Yes, Hogwarts was where she felt truly at home, where she belonged. All of her school years had been good too, up until the fifth year. The memory of her best friend, Severus Snape, screaming "mudblood" to her face was hard to forget. It was like the memory was a shadow over all of the good things. But Lily refused to think about it now. She and Severus were no longer friends, and would never become friends again. This, she knew for certain.

As she stepped into the Great Hall, hundreds of voices hit her at the same time. All of the four long tables were full of witches and wizards, ready to start another year of magic. Lily quickly found her friends at the Griffindor table, and made sure that she kept her eyes far away from the Slytherin table. She knew that seing Severus would be a hard blow in the stomach. After catching up with er closest friend, Veronica Mauritz, and listening to Dumbledores' speach, she headed for the Griffingdor common room. The thought of a comfortable bed was something she had been missing all summer. The bedroom she shared with er sister Petunia wasn't exactly big, and since Petunia claimed to have problems with her back, Lily had to sleep on the floor. Lily's family didn't have a lot of money, so the news of Lily going off to some boarding school came as a cheerfull surprise. Lily was glad to leave too, since the family relations weren't the best you could find. Both of her parents were muggles, and her father had a tendency to drink a lot and beat up her mother.

The next day was beautiful. The sun was shining, and every student seemed in a cheerfull and optimistic mood.

- "Lily!" a voice called behind her. It was easy to recognize it. Since she had grown up with Severus, Lily hadn't noticed the slimy and repelling sound in his voice, but now as they were not close anymore, it became obvious.

"Lily wait up!" he called. Lily ignored him, and started to walk faster. The last thing she wanted was to talk to him now, and the though of seing him was simply repelling. She could see the entrance of the classroom to the Defence against the Dark Arts, and was almost there when he grabbed her bag from behind, and forced her to turn around to face him. The first thing that went through her mind was that the summer had not been good to Severus. His face was paler than ever, with a hint of grey or green tone to it. Almost like he had nasea or something, Lily thought.. His greacy hair had grown even longer than the last time she had seen him, and he looked skinnier. She couldn't help but to wrinkle her nose at the sight of him.

"Lily, please talk to me! Did you get any of the letters I sent? Since I stayed at my aunts this summer, I didn't get to see you at all!" he said. Oh yes, Lily had got the letters. She remembered the joy she had had with coming up with new ideas to destroy them. Most of them she burned, but some she actually entertained herself quite alot with, pretending it was Snape and strangeling, stabbing and drowning them. It's amazing how much fun you can have with paper!

"Leave me alone, _Snape. _I'm not interested in talking to you, not now, not ever. And by the way, it's Evans to you. It's only people I like that gets to call me Lily," she answered, tore her bag out of his steel grip, and escaped into the classroom. She was so focused on getting away from Snape, that she didn't watch where she was going. After taking a few steps, she crashed into something hard.

"Oww! You need to watch where you're going Evans, or you'll make me belive you are bumping into me on purpose!" James Potter said, while giving Lily a heartbreaking smile. Her breathing stopped, and she was sure of that her cheeks were getting flushed with red. James Potter had a pair of deep, hazel brown eyes, that just sucked you in at the moment you make contact. He also had pitch black and messy hair, and a thin and slender face. He was one of the tallest students at Hogwarts, but this didn't make him freakishly skinny. Oh no, James Potter was blessed with being slender no matter how much he ate, and it was not an understatement to say the he was muscular. In other words; he was gorgeous. And the fact that a was the captain of the Griffindor quidditch team, didn't make him any less attractive. Every girl at Hogwarts drooled at the sight of him, and every guy wanted to be him. Well, maybe not everyone; Lily surely didn't have any interest in him, neither did Snape. From the moment Snape and Potter had seen each other, they were bitter enemies.

"Dream on Potter, I wouldn't touch you with a stick, if I had to!" Lily snapped at him. This sentence seemed to amuse him, and a big smile broke out on his face. Lily rolled her eyes, and started to pick up the things that had fallen out of her bag. James also bent down, and helped her. Even though Lily was a bit irritated by him touching her stuff, she didn't object. Suddenly, they both reached out for the last book. As they hands met, Lily could swear that she felt a spark going through her body. James froze, and Lily quickly grabbed her book, and muttered a "thanks" before rushing to class.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this :) Criticism and with kind words are truly welcome! I'm not sure if anybody is interested in reading more of this, but I already have the next chapter ready, so just tell me what you think! **

**It's no point in continuing posting my story if nobody bothers to read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Well hello there!! So, here's another chapter. I've mixed my own stuff with Rowling's in this, but it will be some small differences (which someone most probably will notice). I hope you like it, please review and tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lily found it hard to concentrate in all of her classes that day. The spark she had felt while touching James Potter seemed to linger on her skin, and she couldn't get his hazel eyes off of her mind. She knew it was disastorous feeling this way, but she had to admit that she had always felt a connection with James, even though they had got off on the wrong foot. It wasn't just his good looks that attracted her, but she knew that beneath his arrogance and spoildness, he was actually a good guy. Why she knew this, she did not know, she just did.

-"But Lily, you and I _both_ know that isn't true!" Veronica hissed, as they stepped into the Griffindor common room after eating dinner. Lily and Veronica had been arguing all morning if it was true that James Potter had asked Susan Gloomdale and Nicoline Sproudle, the famous gossip girls in the schools history, out on the same day and time. Veronica insisted it wasn't true, but Lily had a hunch that it was. Afterall, it was _James Potter_ they were talking about, the most notorious playboy that had ever stepped foot on school territory.

"I'm sorry, but you are mistaken, Veronica! I know for sure it's true, because this is exactly something he would do. You have to understand that he enjoyes torturing women!" Lily replied, tired of the subject. "Let's not quarrel anymore, he's not worth it," she continued, sitting down in her favourite chair. Veronica sighed and picked her favourite gossip magazine out of her bag, while Lily started reading her book. They sat like this for half an hour, before they were disturbed by a group of boys entering the common room.

"... I'm telling you Sirius, it's the most fun I've had in ages! You should have _seen _the look on their faces, I though Susan was going to faint!" a voice said. Lily knew at once who it was, and what they were talking about.

"Yeah, but what did they do next?! Did they freak out?" Sirius Black replied.

"Well, at first they looked a bit shocked.. But after a few seconds they asked if I still wanted to go out!" James said, making the group of boys scream of laughter. Lily made eye contact with Veronica, giving her a 'I told you so' look, and then continued reading. The group of boys continued making fun of the girls, but after a few minutes they spread out. Lily gave a sigh of relief, and was reading the book with great interest when suddenly...

"Reading anything good, Evans?" a deep voice said just behind her ear, making her jump. James let out a chuckle, and gave her a wide smile. Fury started to boil inside of her, and she was just about to tell him HOW much she was enjoying it before HE came, when all of a sudden Veronica threw herself at him, talking about how much she had enjoyed watching him play quidditch last year, and what his expectations for this term was. She actually called the snitch 'thee.. er.. stitch" and claiming that if the Griffindor team used a bit more colour on their outfits, maybe a dash of pink, it would become much easier winning the cup. With a smirk on Lilys face, she dashed of to the girls dormitory, leaving James with Veronica. The last thing she saw, was James' eyes filled with desperation and agony, as she went.

- "He's _what_?!" Lily shrieked at Mary. She had just told Lily that Snape was standing outside the Griffindor-tower, claiming he would sleep outside it if she didn't come out. Lily couldn't believe it. The nerve that boy had! She couldn't understand why Severus just couldn't let go, and understand that they would never be friends again. Not after all he had done. She sighed, smiled at Mary, and walked down from the girls dormitories and through the common room, where James was still tortured by Veronicas flirting. When he saw her walking through the room, he straightened up, but then sunk back again as she climed out without a word.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested in listening to you."

"But I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.."

"Save it for someone who cares. The only reason why I came out was that Mary told me you were threatening with sleeping here through the night."

"I did. I would've done it too. I didn't mean calling you a mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out? It doesn't make it any less true. It's too late now, I've been making excuses for years. None of my friends have understood why I am talking to at all. You and you fabolous deateater-friends... You see? You don't even deny it! You don't deny what you and your crew are aiming at! I bet you just can't wait untill you can join You-Know-Who!" Lily spat at Snape, with no compassion in her voice. Snape opened his mouth, and then closed it again, without saying anything.

"But I can't deny it anymore. You have chosen your path, and I have chosen mine, Snape."

"But you need to listen Lily, I didn't mean -"

"To call me a mudblood? It's what you call everyone else with the same background as me Severus; mudbloods. So why am I so special?"

Snape tried to say anything, but the words were stuck to his tongue. Lily gave him a poisonous look, and climed back in the portrait hole. As she entered the common room again, James and Veronica was staring at her. It was no doubt that they had heard her conversation with Severus. Veronica finally managed to tear away from James, and looked at Lily with an apologetic smile.

"It's probably for the best, Lily.. He wasn't any good frie-"

"Don't you tell me what he was and wasn't! You didn't grow up with him, you haven't known him your entire life... So don't you dare to judge him, don't any of you dare!" she spat back at Veronica, and sending both of them a look filled with agony. She then stormed off, and went straight up to the girls dormitory. Later that night, Lily cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
